Broken Prophecy
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: The Boy-who-lived is dies, but Voldemort didn't kill him so Multi-verse is in danger. Till a new hero comes, and he's already killed Voldemort once. Can he do it again, even when faced with his greatest foe, himself. R&R Dark/Evil Harry and a Light Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Prophecy

**I don't own any of the charaters, except the ones you don't know.**

**This is something that has been jumping around in my head for a few weeks. I just had to write it.**

* * *

Chapter one: Death of the Chosen One

Harry Potter-Riddle smirked as he walked down the centre of Hogsmeade, his black robes billowed behind him. Two wands gripped tightly one in each pale hand. He shivered at the screams and flashes of green that surrounded him, the smirk turned into a smile. They were winning, there wasn't anything that Dumbledore or his pathetic order could do to stop them.

"Potter!" A familiar voice called out behind him, he turned and glared at the red head and the know-it-all. He raised his wand and pointed it at them.

"It's Potter-Riddle! Weasley!" He snapped. He hadn't seen his old friends, they had been the Griffindor quartet, for seven years, not since he turned sixteen and found out about his true parentage and went to find his father. Hermione almost looked like she was going to cry. "So the Mudblood is going to cry for me, how pathetic!" She tensed at that and anger replaced the sadness. Harry laughed.

"How could you." She asked. "How could fall so far, after everything we've been though?" Harry stopped laughing and fixed her with a deadly smirk.

"You know what they say,_ 'Mione_." He raised his wand higher. "Blood is thicker than water. AVADA KE..."

"EXPELLIARMUS!" And Harry's wand flew out of his hand.

"Shit." Harry said. Ron and Hermione turned to see their saviour. It was Neville.

"Nev! I'm I glad to see you!" Ron said.

"So the Boy-that-wouldn't-fucking-die comes to the rescue." Harry sneered. Neville looked at Harry sadly, his wand still trained on him.

"It didn't have to be this way Harry." He said. Harry spread his hands.

"This is exactly how things were meant to be, Longbottom." He said and took a step forwards. He flicked his wrist quickly and a knife appeared in his hand.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione shouted.

"Fuck!" Is all Harry could say before he was flung back into the wall of a nearby house.

"Blimey, Hermione, that was fast." Ron exclaimed.

"Thanks." Neville said. Hermione rolled her eyes. None of them noticed the snake that was making it's way to the fallen wand nearby.

"Honesty, sometime I think that if I wasn't around neither would you two." She said. Neville and Ron shifted nervously.

"Yeah, well, thanks." Neville said.

The snake reached the wand and returned to it human form. Harry grabbed his wand, waved it at Ron and Hermione, who shot backwards. Then flicked it at Neville and he smoothly caught the wand when it flew out of Neville's hand.

"Look what we have here." Harry sneered. "Defenceless Longbottom." Neville looked round to find an escape route. "Too bad Father's not here to see this." Harry smirked. "Avada Kedavra." He said lazily. The green light shot out of Harry's wand the spell hit Neville in his side as he tried to get away.

"Nooo!!" Hermione screamed as the body of the Boy-who-lived hit the ground, to the sound of Harry's insane laughter.

On a station, sitting in the space between universes, the alarms were going off at full volume. The beings that lived on the station were of the first race to ever exist, almost as old as time its self. So old that they no longer remembered where they came from. They were an immortal race, and they have had many names, Fates, Angels, Gods, but they called themselves The Guardians.. They kept a eye on all the universes and made sure that everything went as it should. Kept the needed balance, but right now the vital balance was under threat.

The man entered the bridge of the station. He winced at the alarms, and rubbed his eyes. Living forever didn't make you anymore of a morning person.

"Shut off those damn alarms!" He shouted and moments later they ceased. he sighed in relief. "Report." A woman stood.

"A universe is out of balance, Hernen." She said, Hernen growled.

"I gathered that!" He snapped and she winced. "Sorry, Illaso, which one?"

"Universe 56892, a prophecy has been broken." She said. Hernen sighed, just what he needed. They had only just solved the problem with Universe 7836. The One Ring had cause so many problems in that one. A broken prophecy was about as serious as it got. The last time that happened they had lost ten universes before they had been able to stabilise things.

"How long?" He asked.

"We're not sure, a few of that universes years, maybe less." Illaso said. "But it gets worse." Hernen groaned, how much worse could it get? "It's the Lightening Chosen Prophecy." Okay that was worse. He knew that prophecy. They all knew that one. All the wizarding universes had that one at one point in it's history. It seemed to be universal. One of the quirks of the multi-verse. In fact it was the same prophecy as last time. Not only that but there was next to no leeway in that prophecy.

"How?" Illaso opened her mouth to answer, and he shook his head. "Never mind! It's not important, right now." He rubbed his eyes again. "Get Rendis, we need a solution now, in the mean time find a way to cut that universe off from the others." He snapped and a flurry of activity followed his command. He could only hope that they could find a solution this time. The multi-verse may not survive another collapse.

* * *

**There you have it. Maybe know I can concentrate on my other stories for a bit.  
**

**Don't know where I'm going with this, or if I'm going to continue it. That will be determined by the responce I get.**

**So on that note REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Prophecy

* * *

**I felt inspired with where this is going so heres the next chapter. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Not meant to be.

Harry Potter the saviour of the Wizarding World, Boy-Who-lived, and the youngest person ever to receive an Order of Merlin First Class was nervous. He had faced down possessed professors, sixty foot snakes, Dementors, a werewolf and dragons. He'd died, come back, calmly faced down an insane Dark Lord and counted a Killing Curse with an Expelliarmus. No, nervous didn't cover it, he was terrified. He shifted his weight to the other foot and straightened his formal robes for the hundredth time in ten minutes.

"Relax mate." The red head standing next him muttered. Harry short his best friend a quick glance.

"I am relaxed." He said. There was a soft snort from Ron's direction.

"Right, sure." He said. Harry looked up at the scene before him. There seated in a rough semicircle were the remaining members of the Weasley clan, The Order of the Phoenix and the DA. Along with top ranking Ministry figures and Aurors. Notable was the lack of certain people. Beyond them there was a line of Aurors holding back an innumerable number of reporters and well-wishers. Honestly did these people not understand the idea of privacy. Towering over them all was the first place Harry had ever called home. Recently repaired from the damage it received for the finale battle, otherwise known as the battle of Hogwarts. Hogwarts was to be reopened to students in less the a months time. Things were finally going back to normal. Harry sighed.

"I just wish they were here, too." Harry said. A look of pain briefly crossed both there faces. Neither needed to say who they were.

"You know there here, right." Ron said finally. "We just can't see them." Harry looked sideways at his best mate. He'd grown up a lot in the last couple of years. They all had, war does that even after it finishes.

"I know, it's just..."

"Besides." Ron said to prevent his friend to go any further with that line of thought. "If they were here, you'd be standing here with hair a brighter red then mine." Harry bit down the chuckle that came at the thought of what his Godfather would have done to him on his stag night, it ended up sounding like a strangled hic-up.

"Like this?" A bright voice chirped from his other side. Harry looked down at his three year old godson, and couldn't stop the chuckle when it can that time. Teddy's hair was now a very bright Gryffindor red and he had golden eyes. Harry ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, just like that, cub." The young Metamorphmagus grinned and his hair changed to black and his eyes to bright green like Harry's own. Harry smiled at Teddy. Ever since Harry's last birthday Teddy had insisted to look like his uncle Harry at all times. "You still got the rings little man?" He asked. Teddy nodded and held them up for Harry to see, in his cubby hands. "You keep them very safe for me, can you do that?" Teddy nodded, rapidly. "Good, there very important."

"Impor'at?" Teddy asked and looked excited. "Am I impor'at?" He asked, wide eyed.

"Of course, your important, your the most important person here." Harry told him. The three year old due himself up to his full height and clutched the rings tightly, looking very serious about his task. Managing to make himself look a lot like his father despite the hair and eye colour. Harry looked round to see a very amused Ron watching him.

"You'll make a great dad, you know that Harry." He said.

"Shh. Don't tell Ginny, I'm hoping for a few year before I have to deal with that." Harry said. Ron laughed.

There was a soft tone. Harry looked up of see three people appear at the end to aisle. He was stunned. Ginny was beyond beautiful, stunning, gorgeous or any other word he could think of. Her dress was the purest of white and looked as if there were pearls threaded though it. She was smiling a him while she stated walking down the aisle, her arm though that of a very proud looked Arthur Weasley. Herminoe walked just behind her smiling as she carried the bouquet.

Just as Ginny reached halfway down the aisle, Harry felt strange, light-headed, dizzy nauseated. He closed his eyes against the feeling for a second and when he opened them again he noticed Ginny had stopped and everyone was staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Err, Harry mate, your glowing." Ron said, Harry frowned. He looked down at his hand, it was indeed glowing a soft white colour. Before he had a chance to think further on this development, he felt somethings coming, three things. Objects of great power. Instinctively he reached out for them. The first object whistled past the guests, and landed in his left palm. He looked down blanched, it was the Resurrection Stone. As he stared at it, it melted into his skin leaving a perfectly round ring tattoo in the centre of his hand. He yelped, taking a step back shaking his hand trying to dislodge it, but it stayed. His head snapped up when he felt the second object approached, his skin tingled when he recognised it as the Elder Wand. People were talking, but Harry couldn't hear anything other the rushing of his own blood. The Elder Wand hit his right forearm and he felt his skin inch. With a shaking hand he pulled back the sleeve, to see a perfect tattoo of the Elder Wand on his arm. Suddenly his scar flared in pain, like it had when Voldemort. _What the hell_, Harry thought as he fell to his knees from the pain. He looked up though the pain and saw Ginny right in front of him.

"Ginny." He whispered. She said something, but he couldn't hear her.

He felt the last object coming and looked towards it, when he saw what the last object was. He could only think one thing. Why after three years were the Deathy Hallows reacting to him. He didn't want to be the Master of Death. When his invisibility cloak slammed into him and melted into his robes there was a massive flash of light and Harry James Potter vanished. The silence that followed was only broken by Ginny's scream.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
